staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Sierpnia 2002
TVP 1 06:55 Podróże małe i duże; Bocznymi drogami; U podnóża Karkonoszy 07:15 Telezakupy 07:35 Górnicze miasteczko; odc.25 -Prawdziwe zmartwienia; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Kuchnia wróżki; -Złote gruszki Midasa 08:30 Julek i zwierzęta; -Niespodzianka 08:40 Bajki z mchu i paproci; Skrzypce które same graja 08:45 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką; odc.4 -O tym, jak znaleźliśmy wodę 09:15 Raj 09:40 Tęczowe rybki; odc.5 -Stefek Krewetka, Niebezpieczna wyprawa 10:05 Karine i Ari; odc. 1 -Uciekinier; serial prod.francuskiej; reż: Christophe Gregeois; wyk: Florence Geanty, Anais Wagner 10:35 A teraz Susan; odc. 30; serial komediowy prod.USA 10:55 Przed Sopotem; Zucchero 11:20 Wielkie sprzątanie 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Klan; odc.564; telenowela TVP 12:45 Klan; odc.565; telenowela TVP 13:10 Rewolwer i melonik; odc.32 -Moje najskrytsze marzenie; serial prod.angielskiej 14:05 Klan; odc.566; telenowela TVP 14:30 Klan; odc.567; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 50 lat TVP; Balet dla wszystkich-Salome 15:40 Plebania; odc.150; serial TVPstereo 16:05 Plebania; odc.151; serial TVPstereo 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1688; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Lokatorzy; serial TVPstereo 18:05 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:45 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:10 Wieczorynka; Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa; -Jak Rumcajs naprawił cesarski trakt 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Kino w mundurze; Hańba i chwała; cz.2 (odc. 3+4); Fall from Grace; 1994 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Waris Hussein; wyk: Richard Anconina,James Fox,Michael York 21:50 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Krystyna Loska 22:00 50 lat TVP; Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej; Misiek 22:55 Monitor Wiadomości 23:10 Serial z pieprzykiem; Rekiny i płotki; odc.11, 12; serial prod.USA dla dorosłych 01:00 Motown Live; stereo 02:40 Randall i duch Hopkirka; odc.4; serial prod.angielskiej 03:30 Torcik podano; odc.4 -Kiedy to się stało; serial prod. angielskiej /tylko dla dorosłych/ 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (373) - telenowela 08.55 Tablice pamięci 09.05 50 lat TVP: Stracona noc - film obyczajowy, Polska 09.45 Tablice pamięci 09.50 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus - telenowela dokumentalna 10.20 Klub detektywów - komedia, USA 11.45 Abecadło dźwięków 11.50 Miasto w kolorze ochry - Marakesz 12.10 Wielkie romanse dwudziestego wieku - serial dokumentalny 12.35 To twoja droga: Daniel - reportaż 13.00 Panorama 13.10 W 80 minut dookoła świata, czyli nieznany życiorys Jacka Wójcickiego (2) 13.50 Tablice pamięci 14.00 Przygody Chucka Finna (2) - serial przygodowy 14.25 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... - przypowiastka satyryczna 14.35 Taksówka Jedynki - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski (76) - serial obyczajowy 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.30 Ach, jak przyjemnie! - telenowela dokumentalna 16.50 Złotopolscy (374, 375) - telenowela 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 50 lat TVP: Janosik (12) - serial przygodowy 19.45 A niech gadają - koncert 21.05 Seks, frytki i rock'n’roll (6) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.35 Miłość pośród lasów - film obyczajowy, USA 00.05 Bałtycki Festiwal Piosenki - Karlschamn 00.55 Kiedy powróci światło - film obyczajowy, Holandia/Belgia/Niemcy/Norwegia 02.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kosmiczne wojny 1 7 7.25 Szkoła przetrwania 7.50 Jednostka Delta 5 8.50 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka 79 9.45 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i Spóła 70 10.15 Podryw kontrolowany 10.45 Przyjaciele 110 11.15 Strażnicy Miasta 2 12.55 Apetyt na miłość 15 13.15 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika 15 14.20 Disco Relax 15.20 Kosmiczne wojny 1 8 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu 82 16.50 Crime Story - pilot 17.50 Różowa pantera 17.55 Adam i Ewa 25 18.45 Informacje 19.10 Jezioro marzeń 49 20.00 Idol 21.00 Pierwszy rok służby 4 - film USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.00 Z archiwum X 17 23.00 Informacje i sport 23.30 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 17 0.00 Bezlitosny - film USA (1989) 1.40 Muzyka na BIS TVN 5.35 Extra wizjer 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku 50/99 - telenowela, Meksyk 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula 133/169 7.50 Niezwykłe przygody Sindbada żeglarza 1/26 8.15 Nowe przygody Guliwera 23/26 - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.40 Huckleberry Finn 19/26 9.05 Przygody Animków 45/96 9.30 Łamigłówka 10.30 Telesklep 11.35 Telegra - teleturniej 12.30 Kto was tak urządził? - mag. 13.00 Nowe przygody Guliwera 23/26 - serial anim. dla dzieci 13.25 Huckleberry Finn 19/26 13.50 Przygody Animków 45/96 14.15 Niezwykłe przygody Sindbada żeglarza 1/26 - serial anim. 14.35 Klient 9/20 - serial obycz. USA 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.15 Brzydula 134/169 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku 51/99 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Extra Wizjer 20.00 Superkino: Nieśmiertelny III - Mag - film science-fiction 22.00 Świadek koronny - film sensacyjny USA 23.55 Nocne rozmowy w toku - talk show 0.55 Nieśmiertelny III - Mag - film science-fiction 2.40 Nic straconego TVP 3 Regionalna 6.35 Transmisja mszy świętej 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele 12/30 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Dany, opowiedz mi 32/52 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Widziane z bliska 7/13 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Tajemnicze przygody Juliusza Verne'a 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki 21/27 12.15 Znaki czasu 3/13 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Jazz 1/13 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Zaproszenie 14.30 Kurier 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów 21/30 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Wędrówki za jeden uśmiech - magazyn turystyczny 17.15 Znaki czasu 3/13 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Program lokalny 19.00 Światowa liga siatkówki 20.30 Kurier 20.55 Światowa liga siatkówki 21.15 Program lokalny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Program lokalny 22.05 Eurotel 22.15 Patrol trójki 22.30 Kurier 22.55 Dwa dni z życia doliny 0.40 Zniknięcie Fibara 2.30 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.00 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 6.30 A ku-ku 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Arthur - serial anim. 8.15 Kapitan Star (10) - serial 8.35 Beeltleborgs (24) - serial 9.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.50 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (1) - serial 11.40 Oni, ona i pizzeria (9) - serial 12.05 Poglądanie natury (5) - serial 13.00 Muzyczny VIP - mag. 13.30 A ku-ku 13.50 Arthur - serial anim. 14.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona - serial anim. 14.35 Beelteborgs (25) - serial 15.00 Fiorella (77) - telenowela 16.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 17.00 Tato, co ty na to (16) - serial 17.30 Hot Chat 17.45 Dziennik 17.58 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Baza Pensacola (10) - serial 20.00 Uciec, ale dokąd? - film akcji USA (1993) 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Infomacje sportowe 22.12 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Cień anioła (21) - serial 23.15 Gadka szmatka... (5) - serial 23.45 Alien Contract. Are We Alone? - film dok. 0.45 X Lski 1.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. 2.05 Strefa P - magazyn 2.40 Super VIP 3.10 To się w głowie nie mieści 3.40 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 7.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (62) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (60) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (152) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.25 Big Brother I 12.05 Porywy serca (29) - telenowela 12.55 Telesklep 15.05 Dragon Ball GT - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (63) - serial 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (26) - serial 17.15 Władca zwierząt (21) - serial 18.10 Wzywam dr. Brucknera (15) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (153) - serial 20.00 Grudniowe stokrotki - film obycz. USA (1995) 21.55 Władca zwierząt (122) - serial 22.50 Big Brother I 23.35 Nieoczekiwany romans - komedia USA (1980) 1.20 Handlarz bronią - film sensac. USA (1989) 2.45 Koniec programu TV Polonia 07:00 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Pierwszy film; film Józefa Piwkowskiego 07:05 Film animowany dla dorosłych; Książka - Twój przyjaciel; film Jerzego Kotowskiego 07:15 Aby do świtu; odc. 4/18 - Życiowy wydatek; 1992 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Radosław Piwowarski 07:30 Wielka historia małych miast; Lidzbark Warmiński; program Andrzeja Kozłowskiego 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:20 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 12 /19/; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz 08:45 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; odc. 10 - Ptak śmierci; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Sówka; odc. 7; teleturniej dla dzieci 09:20 Hrabia Kaczula; odc. 17 /44/ - Gdzie jest Yeti?; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:45 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci 09:55 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru; Juliusz Osterwa; program Marii Nockowskiej 10:15 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Wyrok na Powstanie; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 10:45 W rajskim ogrodzie; ...Marakeszu; magazyn Wojciecha Popkiewicza 11:05 Tadeusz Komorowski "Bór"; film dokumentalny Zygmunta Adamskiego; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 8 /12/; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska; powt. 13:00 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 13:15 Wieczór z Jagielskim 13:55 To widzowie podziwiali - 50 lat TVP; Jej portret; 1974 film fab. prod. polskiej (64') /cz.-biały/; reż: Mieczysław Waśkowski; wyk: Małgorzata Pritulak, Franciszek Trzeciak, Henryk Hunko, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Eurotel; magazyn 15:25 Wielcy reformatorzy teatru; Juliusz Osterwa; program Marii Nockowskiej; powt. 15:55 W rajskim ogrodzie; ...Marakeszu; magazyn Wojciecha Popkiewicza; powt. 16:15 Nie tylko o...; Aleksander Wolszczan 16:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Wyrok na Powstanie; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego; powt. 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; odc. 11 - W głębinach oceanu; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:45 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; odc. 12 - Rajska wyspa; serial animowany dla dzieci 17:55 Sówka; odc. 7; teleturniej dla dzieci; powt. 18:20 Hrabia Kaczula; odc. 17 /44/ - Gdzie jest Yeti?; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:50 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 12 /19/; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; - Letni domek; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 8 /12/; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska; powt. 20:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 21:10 Bezludna wyspa; program rozrywkowy; wyk: Ewa Kasprzyk, Edyta Jungowska, Daria Trafankowska 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Życie na gorąco; odc. 5 /9/ - Monachium; 1978 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Konic 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:15 Szansa na sukces; Tadeusz Nalepa; powt. 01:05 Kolorowe nutki; program muzyczny dla dzieci; powt. 01:15 Miś Uszatek; - Letni domek; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Spółka rodzinna; odc. 12 /19/; 1994 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk: Wojciech Wysocki, Joanna Żółkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Małgorzata Lorentowicz; powt. 02:30 Zespół adwokacki; odc. 8 /12/; 1993 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kotkowski; wyk: Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Hanna Dunowska, Jolanta Żółkowska; powt. 03:25 Bezludna wyspa; program rozrywkowy; wyk: Ewa Kasprzyk, Edyta Jungowska, Daria Trafankowska; powt. 04:15 Prawdziwe psy; odc. 2 /12/; serial dokumentalny Krzysztofa Langa 04:40 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:24 Pogoda; powt. 05:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Wyrok na Powstanie; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego; powt. 06:00 Nie tylko o...; Aleksander Wolszczan; powt. 06:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Warszawski smak; powt. 06:40 Stulecie zboru w Chodzieży; reportaż Jana Grzyba 07:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 07:00 Jak się robi 07:30 Telesklep 08:10 Ulica zakochanych 09:05 Kacper i przyjaciele 09:30 Był sobie człowiek 10:00 Dotyk Anioła 11:00 Kobiety mojego życia 11:55 Allo, allo 12:25 M Kwadrat 12:50 Telesklep 13:50 Telesklep 14:55 M Kwadrat 15:25 Cudowne lata 15:50 Kacper i przyjaciele 16:10 Kacper i przyjaciele 16:35 Był sobie człowiek 17:05 Kobiety mojego życia 18:00 M Kwadrat 18:30 Cudowne lata 19:05 Dotyk Anioła 20:00 Serwis Pulsu 20:12 Sport 20:15 Pogoda 20:20 Wybrańcy bogów 21:45 Real Autoklub.pl 22:15 Resurrection Boulevard 23:05 M Kwadrat 23:40 M Kwadrat 00:15 Resurrection Boulevard 01:05 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów II 14.55 - Program dnia 15.00 - Godzina Miłosierdzia 15.15 - Droga Krzyżowa z Fatimy 15.40 - Prałat z charyzmą - reportaż 16.00 - Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16.05 - Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Euzebiusza z Vercelli 16.10 - Przegląd Niedzieli 16.15 - Paweł VI - Papież dialogu - film dokumentalny 16.45 - Lourdes - film dokumentalny 17.05 - Apostolicum (Wydawnictwo Księży Pallotynów) - reportaż 17.30 - Czarno-biały (23) - rozmowa 18.00 - Magazyn Diecezji Toruńskiej 18.30 - Ja Jestem z Wami (4) - Videokatechizm dla dzieci 18.55 - Program dnia 19.00 - Dolny Śląsk - magazyn turystyczny 19.20 - Nasz Dziadzio (7): Duch w starym zamku - dobranocka 19.30 - Przypomnieć sobie raj - program o sztuce 20.05 - Misje: Aby świat żył - program misyjny 20.35 - Różaniec - część bolesna 21.00 - Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 - Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 - Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Euzebiusza z Vercelli 21.15 - Przegląd Niedzieli 21.20 - Afryka - ostatnia miłość i marzenie Alfreda - film misyjny 21.50 - Pokochać na odległość - reportaż 22.00 - Audiencja Generalna - powtórka 23.00 - Program na następny dzień HBO 06:30 Miłość od pierwszej czkawki 07:45 Mali bohaterowie 2 09:15 10 najcenniejszych skarbów świata 10:05 Turner i Hooch 11:45 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Joan Cusack 12:15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki 13:50 Złoto Hollywood 14:45 Duchy Karola Dickensa 16:20 Cinema, cinema, odc. 30 16:50 Zakręcony 18:25 Na planie, odc. 30 19:00 Miłość od pierwszej czkawki 20:30 Cinema, cinema, odc. 31 21:00 Zakręt 22:30 Tropiciel 00:00 Fenomen żonatego faceta, odc. 9 00:30 Utalentowany pan Ripley 02:50 Chili con carne 04:35 Zakręcony TMT 07.00 Początek programu 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08.00 "Telekomunikacja" film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 08.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.00 W Garnku - magazyn kulinarny, Polska 2002 09.30 Telesprzedaż 09.45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.00 Lato z TMT 2002 - program rozrywkowy 10.30 TMT w krainie bajki - bajki animowane dla dzieci 12.00 Telesprzedaż 12.15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 "Polityka Grubego KIja" film dokumentalny, USA 13.30 "Telekomunikacja" film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 14.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.45 Telesprzedaż 15.00 Lato z TMT 2002 - program rozrywkowy 15.30 TMT w krainie bajki - bajki animowane dla dzieci 16.00 V6 - magazyn motoryzacyjny, Polska 2002 16.30 Smak muzyki - program muzyczny, Polska 2002 17.00 Telesprzedaż 17.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.00 W Garnku - poradnik kulinarny, Polska 2002 18.30 Auto Plus TV - magazyn motoryzacyjny Polska 19.00 Lato z TMT 2002 - program rozrywkowy 19.30 TMT w krainie bajki - bajki animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 20.30 Muzyczny Głos - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2002 21.00 "Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania" film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 21.30 TMT - Trucker Music Television. Program muzyczno-samochodowy, Polska 2002 22.00 Smak muzyki - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2002 22.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 23.00 Lato z TMT 2002 - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00.00 Koniec programu